Dead Angels
by TheBlackEyedSoul
Summary: Before you decide to read my story,I shall warn you...The rating will change.Things will get evil.The first chapters will be short,under the form of a prologue.I'll announce you when the proper story begins.It's concentrated on Robin and Raven.No more wor
1. Chapter 1

"Prologue"

"Moonless nights were cold, then, remember?"

"And your eyes were violet."

"In the time when we could see."

"In the time when the difference existed. The difference between…" The voice brusquely stopped, interrupted by the other.

"Don't say the words. Dead things should remain dead. Dead words should remain dead."

"We learned that a long time ago. And we learned it well."

"We believed in it too."

"How cynical… We, ourselves, are living proofs of that rule." A strange, hollow laugh echoed through the sky. "My apologies, dying proofs…"

Two figures stood up from the cloud they sat on and disappeared with the fluttering of two pairs of wings. The ashen sky turned coal black.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter. My apologies. So I now double it. I don't own them… Bis.

Thank you for the reviews, my friends. Really, I'm curious about what I'll write too. I mean, I know the main plot, how it'll end and so, but starting is hard… I think that from the next chapter the central story will start and things will begin to make sense. I hope I'll update faster… And make chapters longer. Well, what can I say? Enjoy!

"Prologue Part II."

"Robin?" She asked in a childish voice.

He was startled at first, hearing the innocence in her question. Slowly relaxing and smiling kindly, he answered:

"Yes?"

"Look there. The second tree on the right." The empty voice was back, yet the phantom of a smile was still playing on Raven's lips. "What do you see?"

"A raven." He said, trying to discover the source of the girl's sudden happiness.

"Look below the tree, Richard." She said, throwing him an annoyed glance.

Richard's eyes descended on a small, golden haired boy. His wings were small and white and he was wearing a pure white gown. He was floating inches above the ground, next to a simple grave with a bouquet of lilies on it. Tears were falling freely out of his eyes and he looked scared and abandoned. His little blond head slowly turned and Raven was fixed with a pair of bright blue orbs. He smiled gently at her and wiped his tears away.

"He's looking at me."

"You know he can't see us."

"He sees me."

A frown was set on the child's face and he turned away. He rose in the air until he reached the raven sitting on a branch. The bird didn't seem scared by the kid and it didn't fly away. The child extended his hand and petted the raven's head. Suddenly, the raven fell down dead on the grave and the boy flew away.

Raven looked down for a moment and let herself fall to the ground.

"Rae!" Richard growled lowly then flew down and reached her. "What are you doing?" He asked while they were landing.

"Walking." She replied and marched to the grave, Richard beside her. She picked the raven up, murmured some words and it disappeared. Then she just flopped at the base of the tree and gestured Richard to come sit next to her.

"Let's tell her a story." She said with a tint of sadness in her voice, putting a hand on the grave stone.

He looked at her white hand, and then read the old inscription on the grey piece of stone.

"'_Here lies Mary Wells, loving mother and wife.'_" The rest of the engraving wasn't clear enough to read. "Do you know her?"

"No. I just want to make her happy. You know she's probably bored out there."

"You're right."

"Who goes first?"

"You start it."

"Okay…" Raven said, grey eyes shining. "There was once upon a time…"

And so our story starts… Au revoir, chers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I really have to? It's completely pointless. Who invented them, anyway? Precious time wasted.

"Resting place of souls forgotten"

A dark, amorphous shadow soared faintly in the fading black of the ether, gracefully gliding through the clouds. It gently alighted on the worn stone path of an old cemetery, the haze slowly dispersing. Finally, the shadow took the form of a petite, slender girl. She started walking down the pathway bordered by linden trees, pace hesitant and tremulous, as the sky turned dark grey. She continued walking through the fog and soon reached her destination. A decrepit grave lay before her, the shell of dried vines seeming the only brace of the tombstone. The girl knelt on the moist earth, lowered her hood and unfastened the string that held the dark blue cloak she was wearing together. The heavy cloak fell to the ground, revealing the girl's sallow, gaunt body. The pallor of her complexion, the pained expression involuntarily painted on her face and her poignant amethyst eyes were all traces of an abiding grief. Her thin hands rested quiescently on her bare knees and her head bowed slightly. Pale lips moved, soundlessly forming a prayer, while her eyes closed in solemnity.

Time passed rapidly for the outside world, yet it seemed to stop for the girl and the departed in the graveyard. A pale sky now extended over her bent head and she was surrounded by the cold, grey light of the morning. Her eyes opened, glowing white for a moment, then going back to their usual color. An expression of forced calmness appeared on her face as dark, delicate tendrils of black energy swiftly united to form a small, yet deadly knife. She firmly grasped the handle of it and, in a moment, slashed both her inner wrists. Black, thick blood flowed rapidly down her elbows and hands as she lay down on her right side. Her last living breath escaped her lips and time was still.

A black-winged figure sat on a stone bench, quietly waiting. It was clad in a long, black cloak and dark red eyed pierced the shadows of its hood. It suddenly stood and started walking down the petrified alley. After a few moments it stopped and neared the same battered grave where the young woman lay lifeless. It stroked her short, violet hair and turned her on her back.

"You've finally arrived, sweet child… It's been a long wait." It spoke in a kind masculine voice, cradling the small girl in his arms. He stood and widened his ample wings. They ascended into the cold autumn sky and gracefully flew away.


End file.
